cronicals_of_the_internetfandomcom-20200214-history
List of dimensions
dimesions * earth O.J - the earth I live in * earth P.O - like earth O.J, but able to be entered by portals * the media / universe B24 - the world of DHMIS * Undertale / earth E03 - the world of undertale * Inktale / earth E17 - the domain of Ink!sans * glitchtale - undertale AU * ether!tale - undertale AU * Earth HoA - pre-scratch homestuck * Earth HoB - post-scratch homestuck * Earth C - universe created at the end of homestuck * earth mnsD2 - pre-scratch homestuck * earth Dps2 - the world of space baton * Earth B12 / Bottomless sea - a world of only water * earth soi / Old earth - a medieval earth * disney realm / dimension 722 - a world of Disney characters * wasteland / dimension vxA - the world of epic mickey * Realm of ink / dimension xqe - the world of bendy & the ink machine *Universe s d0 - world of dusks dawn *Earth H0lp - word of FNAF *Minecraftia / dimension Baa - world of minecraft *min#cr#ft / dimension ma1 - minecraft with herobrine *terraria / dimension Caa - world of terraria *earth 616 - marvel comic universe *earth 4261 - the world of Nintendo & mario *80’ London / dimension oqu - 80’s London *victorian england / dimension Tre - victorian england *underworld / dimension X03 - the underworld *weird world / dimension HOW - Weird world / Weirder world *asgarde / earth tol-as - Asgarde *steampunk land / earth cE - Steampunk land *earth 21.1 - Althistory earth *dimension Lika - the world of glover *dimension S22 - the world of Dr who *Dimension œ1 - the world of steven universe *Earth 901 - the world of night in the woods *Van demons land / earth Dqnn - Van demons land *Precolumbian America - America before the arrival of the British *Old America - America before the signing of the declaration of indendance *DramaNation / earth *18 - a dimension ruled by Keemstar *Realm of living souls / earth *09 - a dimension ruled by Duke of death *Mr. Rogers empire / earth *03 - a dimension ruled by Mr. Roger *dimension P22 - the world of Steven king novels *nintendo realm / dimension 154 - the world of most Nintendo games *pokemon world / dimension 153 - the world of pokemon *inkopolis / dimension 152 - the world of splatoon *Old china / earth def - an anchient warrior China *90’ England / dimension ve— - the world of harry potter *Earth poop - the world of teen titans go *Earth mEg3 - the world of game of thrones *Earth Mar2c - the world of dragon project *dimension A3(7) - the world of dr who *Earth ao 116 - the world of wakfu *Middle earth / earth bo~s - the world of lord of the rings *Aincraid / reality V-331 - the simulated world of sword art online *Hyrule / earth AyyU - the world of legend of Zelda *The keledoscope / reality Sub-vvE - a combination of the users memories, real or fake *The endless hallway / dimension 882 EC - a endless realm of small apartments & their halls *Mirrorland / reality sub-a22 - a wasteland inhabited by Magic mirror’s *Sodor / earth mi~yo - the world of Thomas the tank engine *Wiggle town / earth mi~fi - the world of the wiggles *Appature science / earth V2H3 - the world of portal *Uganda / earth Bo22Y - an island filled with Ugandan knuckles *Giants land / earth 433H - a stony landscape inhabited by giants *Mermaidia / earth S13 - a undersea city of mermaids *The world of the eye / dimension 2221 - a warped glass & lapis piramid *Spirit world / realm 8821 - a large tree home to many kinds of spirits *Land of the dead / realm 8822 - the world of good spirits *Nagrand / realm DS4032 - Nagrand Category:Dead pages